Kita ini Apa? -RomeTK-
by DJongup
Summary: Sebuah hubungan yang terjalin tanpa kata cinta yang terucap. Tidak memiliki status. Abstrak namun indah. C-Clown Couple. Judul Tidak sesuai dengan isi. DLDR. Sho-Ai. Gaje. Typo. Gak Jelas. RnR


RomeTK couple

Sebuah hubungan yang terjalin tanpa kata cinta yang terucap. Tidak memiliki status. Abstrak namun indah.

ooOoo

Kring~ Kring~ Kri-

Pranggg!

"Berhenti merusak jam wekerku!"

"…"

"Rome!"

"…"

"Rome!"

"Berisik! Iya iya aku bangun" Minwoo tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban itu. Tangannya kembali bergerak lincah memotong sayuran yang akan dimasaknya. Suara langkah kaki tak menghentikan pekerjaannya. Toh tanpa melihat pun dia sudah tahu siapa yang datang.

"Pagi Minwoo" Rome berkata ringan sambil membuka kulkas, mencari air dingin. Kebiasaan yang sudah dilakoninya sejak tiga tahun.

"Berhenti minum air es di pagi hari. Harus berapa kali aku mengomelimu?"

"Seumur hidupmu mungkin" balas Rome cuek. Minwoo memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. Dia tidak pernah menang berdebat dengan Rome.

"Kau masuk jam berapa?" Rome menatap jam dinding dengan malas.

"Seingatku jam 9" Rome melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan, dan mulai memperhatikan gerakan Minwoo.

"Seingatmu? Ck, kau memang tidak pernah serius."

"Apa kau akan membuat pagi yang indah ini rusak dengan omelanmu? Kau akan semakin cepat tua jika terus mengomel."

"Hhh lupakan. Jangan lupa mampir ke toko nanti sore."

"Hm"

"Bahan makanan juga mulai habis, temani aku belanja."

"Hm"

"Dan jangan pulang pagi lagi." Minwoo mematikan kompornya dan meletakkan panci panas di atas meja.

"Aku ada kencan malam ini."

"Kencan bisa di siang hari. Kalau kau pulang lewat jam 10, siap-siap saja tidur di luar."

"Beres"

"Mandi atau sarapan dulu?"

"Aku lapar." Rome menerima piring berisi nasi yang diulurkan Minwoo. Wajahnya mengernyit heran melihat pria itu melepas apron yang dikenakannya. "Mau kemana?"

"Mandi, lalu tidur."

"Makan dulu, atau aku akan memaksamu makan."

"Dasar Tuan Jelek yang Egois" meski mengomel, Minwoo kembali duduk dan mengambil nasi.

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu. Kenyataannya aku sangat tampan." Dan sepertinya Rome tidak terlalu peduli dengan ucapan Minwoo.

"Dasar narsis."

"Jangan mengataiku terlalu sering. Yang ada kau malah jatuh hati padaku." Rome mengedipkan matanya dengan genit.

"In Your Dream!"

ooOoo

Layar TV itu masih menayangkan drama malam hari. Sedetik kemudian berganti menjadi acara music. Detik berikutnya berubah menjadi pertandingan sepak bola. Minwoo membanting remote dengan kesal. Dia menatap jam tangannya, lalu kembali mendesah kesal. Ow ow, sepertinya penyebabnya adalah jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 21.55.

"Hh dasar. Tetap tidak bisa dipercaya." Dia bangkit dari sofa dan mulai mematikan lampu. Ketika melihat pintu, pandangannya menjadi kosong. Kakinya kembali melangkah pelan. Ia sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat.

ooOoo

Sinar matahari pagi mulai menerangi rumah kecil yang asri. Cahayanya menerobos masuk melalui jendela yang lupa ditutup oleh pemiliknya.

Minwoo mengernyitkan matanya dengan kesal. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih selimut dan menariknya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dia siap kembali terbang ke alam mimpi hingga …

Kring~ Kring~ Kri

Prangg!

Pelakunya? Bukan, bukan Rome. Sepertinya pelakunya adalah Lee Minwoo. Dan namja manis itu tetap tidak terusik dan meneruskan acara tidur cantiknya.

Drrrtt~ Drrrrtt~

Well, sepertinya Minwoo memang harus bangun. Tangan putihnya terulur menuju nakas dan meraih ponselnya dengan mata tertutup.

"_Minwoo!_"

"Hm, siapa ini?"

"_Yak apa kau masih di tempat tidur? Kau berencana membolos hari ini?_"

"Ray hyung, biarkan aku tidur dulu. Katakan saja pada Mr. Kim aku sakit keras."

"_Hei kau sakit ap_- tut tut tut tut"

Minwoo mengerang kesal. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan berusaha menyesuaikan dengan keadaan sekitar kamar yang terang. Dia menoleh ke arah kiri dan menemukan seorang pria tampan disana. Dia membulatkan matanya dengan tidak percaya, tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipi Rome –pria tadi- . Rome bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah, membuat Minwoo buru-buru menarik tangannya. Namun terlambat, bola mata itu terlanjur terbuka dan menatapnya dengan lembut. Membuat Minwoo merasa ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya. Ini terlalu … indah.

"Pagi Minwoo." Rome menyamankan posisi tidurnya namun tetap mempertahankan kontak mata dengan Minwoo. Membuat pria yang lebih muda darinya itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah sana. Mungkin ujung selimut yang kusut lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak, untuk apa aku marah. Oh iya pulang jam berapa kau semalam?"

"Sekitar jam 11, dan aku menemukanmu di balkon. Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau bisa saja sakit." Rome mengusap rambut Minwoo dengan lembut. Namun Minwoo segera melepas kontak mereka dengan menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desisnya tidak suka.

"Ternyata benar-benar marah ya?" Rome menarik leher Minwoo menuju arahnya dan menahannya, membuat Minwoo tidak bisa melarikan dirinya lagi.

"Jangan marah lagi." Minwoo merinding mendengar Rome berkata dengan nada rendah. Tubuhnya seketika bereaksi, membuatnya memegang ujung kemeja pria di depannya dengan erat. Tubuhnya semakin memanas merasakan bibir hangat yang menyentuh lehernya.

"Ngghhh" desahan lembut itu lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Rome tertawa kecil mendengarnya, tidak menyangka pria muda itu takluk dengan cepat.

"Jangan tertawa!" pipi Minwoo memerah dengan drastis, membuat Rome gemas dan mencubitnya pelan.

"Berhenti marah Minwoo~"

"Aku tidak marah" Minwoo memeletkan lidah lalu tertawa dengan keras.

"Benarkah? Lihat siapa yang merusak jam weker pagi ini"

"Ish!" Minwoo menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. "oh iya, semalam kau benar-benar kencan?"

"Kau ingin tahu? Cemburu ya?"

"Aku hanya penasaran." Nada Minwoo kembali dingin, membuat Rome menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Bocah ini benar-benar moody, batinnya.

"Aku pergi 'kencan' dengan Kangjun dan Siwoo. Tidak percaya? Tanyakan saja pada mereka." Sahut Rome sambil menarik pinggang Minwoo mendekat ke arahnya.

"Benar? Kau tidak bohong?" Tanya Minwoo dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ne minwoo chagi~"

"Aku bukan chagi-mu."

"Akan kubuat kau menjadi chagi-ku."

"Silahkan bermimpi tuan" Minwoo bangkit sambil merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan.

ooOoo

Rome dan Minwoo. Jangan bertanya apa hubungan mereka, karena sepertinya mereka juga tidak tahu apa hubungan mereka. Yang pasti mereka tinggal seatap selama 3 tahun dan tetap tidak memiliki status yang jelas tentang hubungan mereka.

Apa mereka saling mencintai? Well tanyakan saja pada mereka. Mungkin waktu akan membuka tentang bagaimana perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Biarkan saja semua mengalir sesuai arusnya.

-The End-

A.N. :

Asdfghjkl / aku bikin ini jam 1 malam sambil dengerin lagu Shaking Hearts. Liat RomeTK disana bener-bener bikin gemes. Aaaahhhh Rome /. Hhh abaikan otak gilaku tapi aku bener bener suka couple ini. Meskipun Rome keliatan playboy /its my opinion/ tapi mereka tetep keren. Apalagi kalo dengerin rapp mereka, oh my god! Rasanya langsung meleleh :3

Mungkin couple C-Clown belum terlalu terkenal. Aku juga tahu baru-baru ini lewat Rp. Dulunya suka RomeRay, tapi akhirnya suka RomeTK sama JunRay. Pokoknya mereka keren banget, kyaaa!

Ada yang masih bingung sama cerita ini? Hehe ini cerita emang abstrak banget. Gak jelas pointnya dimana. Tapi niat awalku itu bikin cerita tentang HTS. Tapi kayaknya gagal ya. Ya sudahlah, semoga suka ceritanya.

Row like kings lay low like clowns, see ya!


End file.
